Our Little Secret
by the soupy-soup
Summary: [FIRST FANFIC!] Things go alternatively and out of hand at the water park. Featuring Juvia X Lucy yuri! Hints of Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza, Gale, and Everelf.


"**Gray-sama, please!**" the blunette tugged on his arm determinedly.

"**Come with me, my dear Juvia-chan!**" Lyon Vastia called out to her, attempting to loosen her grip.

The ice-make Mage of Fairy Tail looked at the two. Blowing a sigh, he readied to punch the living shit out of Lyon until a faint voice heard in the distance.

"**WATCH OUUUUUUT!**" the Fire Dragon Slayer shouted as he flew towards them. Gray wasn't hurt, and neither was Juvia. The Lamia Scale Mage, however, was head butted right in the gut. And the force of the impact sent him falling into the water slide. With his grip on Juvia unwavering, the water Mage followed him, as well as an annoyed Gray.

"**Your an ass, Lyon.**" he growled to him as he tried to kick the said man on his head. The fellow ice-make Mage gave up and let go of Juvia, resulting him to slide down much faster than the remaining two. Gray pulled Juvia up to his chest. A light giggle was heard from her.

"**Ahn, Gray-sama is so romantic!**" she gushed and cupped her cheeks. Gray turned red at that comment.

"**W-w-wait, that's not what I mea-.**" he tried to explain but the girl wasn't listening to him. Instead, she called out to the noticeably displeased Lucy with a gagging Natsu holding her.

"**He's all mine, love rival!**" she called out victoriously.

"**I don't want him!**" came the reply of the blond, whom was trying to scoot away from the pink-haired Mage.

"**Don't lie!**" Gray figured she would have kept going at her, but Juvia relaxed once more.

"**I'm gonna get her.**" she whispered, but he understood her loud and clear.

"**How?**" he raised an eyebrow and looked at her with mild interest.

"**You'll see.**" she replied quickly. "**I'll do it. For us!**" she put a hand over her heart and changed to her water body mode. With speed comparable to a bullet, she shot herself over there, grabbed Lucy, and boosted them both down the slide. Gray was confused as he watched Natsu spit back out his lunch on the slide.

"**Sick dude!**" Gray commented grossly and froze the water all around the park. Nastu rejuvenated himself as the slide's waters were now ice.

"**You wanna go at it, ice prick?**" he roared a challenge as his fist was cloaked with his flames.

"**You bet, flame brain.**" the ebony-haired man retorted, preparing an Ice-Make: Lance.

Way down below them, at the pool at the end of the slide, Juvia and Lucy were in a Water Dome, underneath a sheet of ice.

"**Um.. hi?**" Lucy tried to talk friendly with her, but Juvia glared back.

"**Love rival...**"

"**I don't want him, Juvia!**"

"**Love rival...**"

"**...It's gonna be awkward in here, considering we're practically stuck.**"

"**.. Love rival.**"

As Gray and Natsu fought, Gray didn't bother to get rid of the ice, and Natsu didn't want to melt it at the risk of riding the slide. So others were stuck, or luckily freed. Lucy looked around the Water Dome to see a frozen Elfman and Evergreen, as well as a nearly naked Erza and Jellal. In the distance, Gajeel was carrying a shivering Levy away as Pantherlily sipped on some kiwi juice.

"**So..**" Lucy looked back to Juvia. "**Wanna make-out?**"

"**Love ri- EH?!**" Juvia backed up as she saw Lucy crawl towards her with a sly smile.

The distance between them was almost closed until Juvia put her hands up to her face.

"**Lucy-san, somewhere please?**" her face was flushed as she looked to the side.

"**Yeah, but we're stuck..**" Juvia shook her head.

"**Juvia has an idea.**" the outer shell of the Water Dome began to heat up rapidly, and soon they were free, floating away like that. Lucy pointed directions towards the apartment where she lived. Juvia complied, popping away the Dome when they landed. Lucy wasted no time and pulled the blunette by her arm to her room.

Juvia took the time to look around her surroundings. _Simple, but cute_.

Lucy watched Juvia while sitting on her bed.

"**Come here..**" the Water Mage obliged and sat down next to her.

What happened next was in a blur.

Lucy pinned her down by her wrists and stood over a blushing Juvia.

"**Luc-**" the blond had already proceeded to caress her lips with her own, smiling at how soft they were. She licked Juvia's bottom lip for an invitation, and was pleased when she was granted entrance. Their tongues didn't battle, but they intertwined and danced with each other passionately. A trail was left as they departed for air. The grip on Juvia's wrists was released and they resumed their kissing. Juvia's hand wandered over Lucy's back until she found the string that held up her bikini top. She pulled on it and was satisfied when the string was completely unraveled. Her hands traveled up to the straps that were easily removed off her shoulders.

"**L-Lucy-san, your breasts a-are so beautiful.**" Juvia panted as they parted again. She scooted comfortably so that the large mounds were over her face. She squeezed them with both of her hands, pushing and pulling them in different directions as Lucy moaned. Juvia giggled and pinched a nipple slightly while her tongue wandered over the other.

"**Yaaaan, Juvia... you're so good.**" Lucy moaned as Juvia's free hand wandered down her smooth stomach.

The blond yelped in surprise and pleasure as the Water Mage rubbed her clit through the bottom piece. Juvia let out an airy chuckle.

"**It seems Lucy-san likes this..**" Lucy groaned when her nipples were left but moaned when Juvia's hand finally made contact with her dripping womanhood. Her index and ring finger massaged the outer folds as her middle caressed the nub. The Celestial Sprit Mage gritted her teeth. She was going to cum soon if the blunette kept at it! She managed to muster the strength and pull away, leaving a confused Juvia.

"**My turn.**" Those two words made her understand what was coming next. Lucy's lips planted kisses on Juvia's forehead, to her nose, to her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, and she stopped, hovering over the bikini bottom. Juvia squirmed, waiting eagerly. Lucy eventually pulled down the cloth and began to kiss her inner thighs. The Water Mage kept her eyes on her and watched her next action. Lucy started from the bottom and licked her way up her womanhood, earning a explicit moan from Juvia. Lucy's teeth grazed lightly on her clit before she lapped at the leaking juices.

"**L-Lucy-san...**" Juvia's blue eyes met with Lucy's chocolate ones. She nodded, guessing what she- or they wanted. The two leaned towards each other and closed the space between their lips. The tongues repeated their dance from before for a good amount of seconds until they broke apart. They nodded in unison and got into position, their legs tangled in a way where their vaginas were centimeters apart. The first touch felt like electricity running through both their bodies. The two girls continued moaning as their juices made the friction even better.

"**J-Juvia!**"

"**Lu-Lucy-san!**"

Waves of euphoria erupted inside them, causing them one last moan and the sweet fluid to stain the comforter. Lucy collapsed, Juvia following shortly. The blond proceeded to toy with her luscious blue hair.

"**Mm.. Juvia?**"

"**Yes?**"

"**I love you, ya know?**"

She nodded tiredly.

"**This is our little secret.**"


End file.
